Gina
(Deceased) | trait = Positive (Contaminated Blood) | birthday = Sometime between October 26th, 1986 and March 6th, 1987 | dateofdeath = | placeoforigin = Russia | series = LG15 | blogs = List of Gina's blogs }}Gina Hart (born Yevgeny and also known as Patient #11, sometime between October 26th, 1986 and March 6th, 1987 — June 6th, 2008) was a trait positive girl and older sister to Bree. She was born in Siberian Russia, near Lake Baikal. She and Bree were bought from their mother by Dr. William Porter. It is widely speculated that Gina died on June 6th, 2008 during the LG15 prom. This has been confirmed in Emma's video No More Fear. Background The Hart Study Gina was first seen on VHS tapes left for Jonas outside of his motel room. She was in isolation in a hospital, where she was being treated by Dr. Calvin Hart. Though she was not one of the genetically-altered trait positive girls that Dr. Hart was trying to keep alive, she was the control for the Hart Study. Even though it was revealed that Dr. Hart wasn't telling the full truth, it's still clear that Gina was once afflicted with an ailment that caused her difficulty to breathe. She often had coughing fits, and once even stopped breathing altogether. To help with the situation, Dr. Hart gave her a green pill, which helped slightly, although side effects did include diarrhea, chills and vomiting. In Shocking Discovery, Gina seemed to have developed a rash on her upper back, similar to the one Emma got in Eat Pie. Much of Gina's past continues to remain a mystery, partly because it's been revealed that Gina's memory has been scrambled due to all the experiments that the Hart Study did to her. While Dr. Hart claimed that Gina died at the age of fifteen, it was revealed in the episode KIDNAPPED! that Gina is very much alive, shown getting out of Lucy's car and running toward Dr. Hart. She had been, in fact, held captive by Dr. William Porter. An Elder of the Order, Dr. Porter had every intention to use Gina in an upcoming Ceremony, unless Dr. Hart could provide another trait positive girl. His study was a failure, as he was unable to produce a genetically-altered trait positive girl. This compelled him to make a deal with the Order: Emma's life for Gina's. When Daniel came to save Emma from Dr. William Porter's abandoned hospital, Daniel took Gina instead of Emma, having heard from Dr. Hart that he was not going to go through with the Ceremony, and would instead sacrifice himself to save Emma. Later Dr. Heart uploads a final message, pleading Daniel and Jonas to take Gina in and telling the world her origin and subsequently her sister Bree's. Teaming Up with the TAAG After the events of the Ceremony, Gina left with the others and lived with them in the rented cabin. Although she didn't seem to want to get involved too much, even going so far to build a bench just to get away from the others, it was later revealed that, she was the one who gave Emma money to buy a train ticket to see her parents. Gina has also developed a rocky relationship with Sarah as a result that Sarah has occasionally come to the conclusion that Gina may have feelings for Daniel and/or vice-versa. Sarah later violated Gina's privacy by posting her torn up pictures on the forum and asking fans if they could put the pieces back together. Though Sarah claimed innocence, based on the fact that the drawings were mostly of fruit and flowers, the TAAG soon discovered that Gina also drew Bree's mother. Unfortunately, Gina's scrambled memory continued to hide any other information about the wayward parent. After the group saw a threatening video from Dr. William Porter's Shadow, Gina mysteriously disappeared. When Daniel and Jonas went looking for her, they found her at Bree's old house. Gina said that she could remember coming to that house to play when she was a child. After this, Gina decided she wanted to search for Bree's mom to find answers, telling us she would be in chat to discuss it. When all was discussed by TAAG, they split into two groups; Gina with Jonas and Jennie who were planning to hunt for Bree's mom, and Daniel and Sarah who refused and decided to stay behind. While Jonas and Jennie got ready to find Bree's mom, Daniel and Sarah talked in the living room. Gina began to feel guilty for splitting TAAG up. Finding Answers A few days later, TAAG spent some time together At the Beach, where Jonas and Daniel talked. They decided not to split up and to come up with a solid plan to find Bree's mom before heading out. Jennie determined that the closest route to finding Bree's mom was through Sarah's ties to the Lullaby Project. Gina and the others were shocked when Sarah revealed that she had had relations with Carl, the latter of whom later arrived at their doorstep, claiming he had left the Hymn of One. Gina and the others become wary of Carl's intentions, but accept his help with locating Bree's mom. They manage to locate Elizabeth as she exits a meeting of the Verdus board of directors, but the encounter ends badly, with Gina getting captured. However, she is returned safely to the house hours later, only vaguely remembering what had happened. She was given a disk containing footage of Gina playing with Bree and Elizabeth as a young child, making Gina all the more eager to find answers regarding her past. When Elizabeth contacts TAAG to set up a meeting with Gina, Gina decides to go to the meeting alone. She learns that Elizabeth had been doing what she could to protect Gina after she failed to save Bree. The meeting is cut short, however, when someone tries to steal Gina's bag. Elizabeth contacts TAAG once more by planting a cell phone with a coded voicemail in their house. Once the code is cracked, Gina goes to meet once more with Elizabeth, with Daniel and Jonas hiding nearby. Daniel, enraged, decides to confront Elizabeth, who, in turn, provides information on the Elder who murdered Bree. Gina and the others follow the information to a shop called Alcombe Antiques, where they find that Bree's Elder had purchased a doll as a gift to Bree shortly before she did the Ceremony. When this information gives them a strong lead to where Bree's Elder is currently, the group celebrates, and Daniel becomes intoxicated in the process, and acts somewhat inappropriate towards Gina, although she doesn't make a big deal about it. Targeted Gina, Jennie, and Daniel aren't seen again until a week later when they pick up Jonas and Steve, who had flown into a Mexican airport in hopes of staying off the Order's radar. Daniel accuses Steve of being a member of the Order, causing Gina to become enraged at his presence, though she seems to have relaxed since then. She helped the group in their various exploits throughout the following week, but rarely injected any input, though she is a bit uneasy about Jonas and Daniel's decision to abandon Steve on the side of the road. She and the Others join up with Sarah and decide that they are going to fight instead of run. Jennie is chosen to go undercover in the Salinas campaign, and Gina decides that if Jennie is going to do this, she deserves to be trusted and not accused of being a "plantcake" by members of the forum. She sets up a snapvine account so that Jennie can answer viewers' questions directly. When it is revealed that Emma has been targeted for the ceremony again, Gina and the others work (through a series of puzzles) to find her. They soon discover that it was Elizabeth Avery who was targeting Emma in order to use her blood to extend her life, unable to use Gina's as it was compromised by Dr. Hart's research. TAAG reaches the bunker and finds Elizabeth dead and Emma missing. However, they successfully meet up with Emma, and safely return to the rented house. In good faith, Gina makes a bookshelf for Emma's Nancy Drew collection, to which Emma responds enthusiastically to. She also expresses her surprise that Gina and Sarah are "getting along" after the "Daniel drama". Gina denies that she and Daniel were more than friends, and Sarah says that the two of them aren't right for each other anyway. Not long after the conversation takes place, Sarah begins taking her relationships more seriously, and because of Carl's capture and subsequent rescue, TAAG decide to go underground for a while. Gina posts a video revealing that they have spent the week offline hiding out at Big Bear Lake, trying to come up with a plan to stop Salinas. She also states that the group is having a tough time. However, she reveals that she is used to finding an escape from the reality around her from her time in the Hart Study, and would envision a place without needles, examining rooms, or sickness. She admits this isn't the healthiest way to deal with it, and envies Emma's bravery throughout the situation. Prom While in hiding, TAAG begins to get cabin fever, and spend their time entertaining themselves with board and card games. During one of the games, Sarah brings up that the LG15 community had thrown a prom a few weeks earlier, and the girls decide to throw a prom of their own, as Emma and Gina have never attended one. They are able to convince Daniel and Jonas to go along with it, and the next day they set out for the mall to buy prom dresses. After a long search, they each settle on a dress they like, and Sarah reveals that she has asked Carl to attend prom. Gina immediately expresses her disapproval, and remains unconvinced that what Sarah is doing is safe. A debate on who would accompany whom ensued. Jonas and Jennie paired up almost immediately, leaving Emma and Gina with the sole choice of Daniel. Emma gets to Daniel first, and he accepts her invitation, though they are interrupted by Gina's entrance. Somewhat jokingly, Gina points out that he has been hitting on her for weeks and found it strange that she wasn't his date. Feeling bad, Emma ultimately agrees to share her date with Gina. Right before the prom began, Gina expresses her excitement, and says that she still wants to know how it feels to be asked out by a boy. Gina is one of the last people to arrive, as she has to be dragged out of her room by Emma after she spends "Seven Hours" getting ready. She and the others immediately begin tearing up the dance floor, and she alone is unaware of the ominous feeling that hangs over the event. When the others are outside discussing their concerns about Carl, he asks Gina if they can talk and he apologizes for putting them in danger. Gina taken off-guard by the statement, but doesn't get the chance to make much of a response as Carl is tackled by Jonas and tied up. Unbeknownst to TAAG, Carl had informed the Order and Salinas of their location. While the group is discussing what action to take after tying him up, Emma noticed a gun laser pointed at Jonas's head. Gina pushed him out of the way, sacrificing her self in order to save him. The others fled, but Jonas stays behind long enough to establish that he could not feel Gina's pulse. Personality In the seven year old VHS tapes, it was clear that Gina enjoyed music, and was often heard to hum. She had a particular interest for the song "Piano Man" by Billy Joel, and became very excited when she heard she was going to be able to sneak out of the hospital and go to a Billy Joel and Elton John concert. It remains unclear whether or not Gina was able to go to that concert. After meeting Jonas, Dr. Hart also expressed that for the first 13 years of her life, Gina was very happy and strong, but by the (apparent) end, she got tired of being "locked up like a lab rat." Gina has been revealed to be very artistic. Since joining with the TAAG, Gina has shown her talents at wood-working as well. In the video “Playing With Wood”, Gina built a fine bench by hand. She also has a knack for drawing, which she says helps her to make sense of her scrambled memories. Etymology Though it's the masculine form of the name, Dr. Hart revealed in his last video that Gina's original name was once Yevgeny. (The feminine form is Yevgeniya). In either case, the name is a Russian form of the name Eugene/Eugenia. This name comes from the Greek roots for "well born." http://www.behindthename.com/name/eugene (A suitable name for a trait positive girl.) Theories Category:Trait negative humans